


It's Been a Long, Long Time

by LiteraryFaerie



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, One Shot, Reunions, Steggy - Freeform, and thus decided to write this self-indulgent nonsense, i am floating on a cloud of steggy bliss right now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 19:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18644824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiteraryFaerie/pseuds/LiteraryFaerie
Summary: ***SPOILERS FOR AVENGERS ENDGAME BELOW***An imagined reunion between Steve Rogers and Peggy Carter prefacing the end scene of Avengers: Endgame.





	It's Been a Long, Long Time

New Jersey, 1946 

Steve stared at the door, eyes tracing the Strategic Scientific Reserve’s logo for the dozenth time. He raised one hand to knock, then stopped just short of the door’s surface.

He had survived battle with Thanos and his armies, not once but twice, so why was this so much more terrifying? 

Steve had mentally rehearsed for this moment over and over again, spent hours phrasing an explanation that hopefully, hopefully made sense. And yet sneaking into a highly secure army base and stealing a uniform had still felt easier than this moment. 

_Just get it over with Rogers._

Tony and Nat would never have let him live this down. He could imagine their reactions if they saw him now: an eye roll and a snarky comment from Tony, a light jibe and a smirk from Natasha. 

Steve winced. His friends’ sacrifice had made this possible, he owed it to them to go through with it. 

He raised his fist to the door and knocked. 

“Come in. It’s unlocked.” 

Just the sound of that voice, _her voice_ , was nearly enough to knock Steve to his knees. He reached for the door knob with shaking hands and stepped inside. 

The SSR’s central command was almost just as he remembered it. Filing cabinets lined the brick walls, some of which were plastered in maps covered in tacked on pins. Several large tables stacked with maps, papers, and weapons filled the room. 

Someone had begun the work of taking the maps down from the walls, and half the filing cabinets had been pushed to one corner. Most of the lights were off, except for the table furthest from Steve, where a lamp remained on, illuminating a figure whose silhouette Steve instantly recognized. 

His pulse quickened. Part of him could still hardly believe that this was real, that he had really found a way to go back, to have another chance. 

“Excuse the mess, we’re in the process of relocating.” She said. 

Steve remained standing there in the doorway, his vocal chords suddenly unable to form words. 

“Well what it is, soldier?” 

That brisk, no-nonsense tone was achingly familiar. Steve felt tears prickling at the corner of his eyes. Without speaking, he left the doorway, walking towards Peggy. 

She sighed and turned her attention back to the files at her table. “Whatever this is it better be-”

Steve stepped into the light. Peggy looked up, scowling, then froze, her face drained of all color. 

She took in Steve’s appearance- his fresh haircut and shave (he had wanted to look his best for Peggy, of course he had), the uniform that wasn’t his- in wide-eyed silence.

“I… um… hi.” Steve gulped; all memories of his planned speech vanished. He knew that Peggy deserved better than this. But what could he possibly say, what apology could he possibly give her to make up for all the lost time, all the missed opportunities, all the years of pain and heartbreak? 

Peggy was standing stock still, tears welling in her eyes to mirror Steve’s. “You’re late.”

“I know.” Steve said, unable to stop his voice from cracking. “I’m so sorry Peggy.”

Peggy didn’t say anything, just closed the distance between them in few short strides, her eyes fiery with determination. Steve braced himself, ready for the barrage of questions that he knew was sure to come. 

Then she kissed him. 

After a moment’s hesitation, Steve returned the kiss, letting Peggy pull him into a deep embrace. He dreamed of this moment again and again, but it was nothing comparing to the reality of Peggy’s lips on his, of her hands curled in his hair and his arms wrapped around her waist. 

Their first kiss had been a rushed, hasty thing in the heat of battle. This was different; it was as if time had stopped and the entire world had narrowed to just this moment, everything turned slow and liquid and perfect. 

When they separated at last, Peggy rested her head on Steve’s shoulder, twining her fingers through his. “So, it’s really you. I couldn’t believe it at first but…” She smiled. “I still remember what _that_ feels like.”

Steve planted a light kiss on top of Peggy’s chocolate brown curls. “It really is me. But I’m not exactly from where you think I’m from. Or when.” 

“I never should have let you get on that bloody plane alone.” Peggy muttered.

“There was nothing you could have done.” 

Peggy raised her head, sighing. “I know. You’re almost as stubborn as I am.” 

“Almost?”

Peggy’s eyes narrowed. “Are you challenging me, Steve Rogers?”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Steve laughed. 

He felt as if he had let out a breath he had been holding for the past eight years without really knowing that he was holding it. Some part of him had always remained here with Peggy, and, now that he was with her, Steve was complete once again. 

“Peg…” He began, then stopped, his voice too choked with tears to say any more. 

A smile came over Peggy’s face like the sun rising. “I love you too.” 

She reached across the table and switched off the lamp, then extended one hand to Steve. “Let’s go.” 

Steve shook his head. “Don’t you want to know what’s going on? Or how I’m here?” 

Peggy made a dismissive gesture. “It sounds like that is a very long story. We’ve plenty of time for it later.” She grabbed Steve’s hand and pulled him towards the exit. “Right now, you owe me a dance.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was so deeply satisfied with Avengers: Endgame, and still can't believe that Peggy and Steve got their dance!!! (As a well as a chance to live out their lives together!!!) So of course, being the complete and utter steggy trash that I am, I had to write a quick one-shot imagining their reunion.


End file.
